


The Hunt for the Heart of a Witch

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Mason is a witch hunter, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Will is a witch, Witch Hunters, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Mason knows he must kill William, the witch that killed his sister and stole his Great Uncle's eyesight, so he conceives a plan. A plan to fake being a witch himself and to seek aid from William to get close enough to kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

William opened his windows and took in a big breath of the cool fall air.

Ah, it was almost Halloween. For most that meant rushed trips to the store to get candy, picking out costumes, or scary movie marathons.

Usually for Will, it meant most of the same things, but for this Halloween it meant something entirely different. It meant that he had to start collecting ingredients for his potion, a potion that could only be brewed on Halloween nights that were blessed with a full moon; a potion that granted him his immortality.

Every 19 years or so is when Will had to make his potion, because luckily full moons on Halloween didn't happen that often. But the witch had had his 19 years of peace, and to have another, he’d have to brew that potion.

The witch watched orange leaves fall from the trees and onto the wet street as he ran over the potions ingredients. “ _ Baby bones _ , those are going to be hard to obtain this year. I'll have to find an old family cemetery for those.  _ Virgin's blood, _ ah thank God the internet has progressed.  _ The heart of a man's beloved, _ always such a toughie.  _ Forget-me-nots, _ I've already got some of those pressed. And  _ sage. _ ”

That recipe was burned into William’s mind, it had been for many years, every since he came to the country.

Before he became a witch, he never ever thought of magic. No, he just wanted to be an artisan, to sew and weave and make a life selling his goods.

But then the plague came.

And with the plague came death.

He was afraid of death, death is what drove him to leave his religion and search for someway to live. And the only cure he found was to become a witch. Fear of death is still what drove him to make the potion.

William sighed and left his window sill, he walked down the stairs and into his kitchen.

He would have to move this year, he moved a lot so people would not notice that he didn't age. It would seem suspicious if a person who looked to be 23 never aged. Not that that was the only reason he had to move every few years, another reason was because of the witch hunters.

From the old witch who told William his secrets of immortality, never once mentioned the horrid witch hunters. They followed him everywhere, it seemed he always had a target on his back.

He had narrowly escaped one of these hunters during his last move, the man caught sight of his face and was nearly about to kill him. So William did what he knew he had to do, he blinded the man; it gave him time to escape and made sure that the man could never hunt another witch.

With a sigh, the witch grabbed a glass off the counter, he tapped it three times with his index finger and it filled with water. He then went about watering the many plants he had scattered about his home.

***

Mason inwardly sighed as he listened to his great uncle drone on about the witch that took his sight for probably the millionth time. The old man was crazed for revenge and had lost most of his sense over the years.

“Nineteen years ago, the very year you were born, Mason. I was after an elusive witch to which our family has been hunting for decades,” the old man spoke softly but with a sense of power. His watery blue eyes looked on unseeing at his great-grand-nephew. “I had been on his tail for months, finally I made my move when he was distracted. I almost had him,” he shook his head slowly. “That damned witch got away though, got away with my sight as well. But let me tell you, Mason, he had pale blue hair. Hair so light it was nearly white. That's his identifier, after all these years he's never changed it.”

“Wonderful story, Great Uncle.” Mason patted Stanford's hand twice and then laid it back upon his chest. “But you really should get some rest now.” He stood from the stool he was seated on while listening to his uncle and tucked it under his bed. “It's late.”

The old man grabbed Mason's wrist and pulled him close. “Mason, you have to defeat him. He'll relocate again soon, with your lineage and studies you'll be able to kill him once and for all.”

Mason's eyes widened slightly when the old man grabbed his wrist, he looked down at his uncle and a soft smirk curled his lips. “You have my word, Uncle, I'll see that I put an end to that vile.”

“Thank you, Mason,” Stanford released his nephew’s wrist and closed his eyes.

Slowly and quietly Mason left his uncle's chambers for the hallway. Ideas boiled in his mind like a cauldron.

_ Oh he would kill that witch alright, but not for his uncle's pathetic eyesight, but for his sister. His sister that that witch made the biggest damn mistake of killing. He'd see to it that he'd get that witch's still-beating-heart on a plate. _


	2. Chapter 2

Mason had it all planned out, he would pretend to be a witch himself to gain the trust of William, or so that's what he supposed the witch's name to be. That's what he was referred to in his families countless journals. His uncle never spoke of William by his name, just as the ‘one with the blue hair’, or ‘witch’.

He sat at his desk and browsed over the countless handwritten spell books that his family had saved as trophies from those they had put an end to. He had been studying them, even practicing some of the wicked things in them.

He had to seem if he was actually a witch himself, because his whole plan was to appear before William as a new, young witch seeking refuge from the witch hunters. If his plan worked he would gain William's knowledge and favor and then kill him, it would be easy.

And for his uncle, well Mason had that taken care of that too. He had registered for the care of an in-home-nurse for sometime, so he wouldn't have to worry about taking care of him.

Mason looked down at his black apparel and softly  _ tsked _ at himself, he would need to look more.. witchy and less dark and brooding. He stood from his chair and moved over to his large closet, he looked over all of the clothes he had, trying to find something suitable.

Finally he found some simple gray jeans and a dark teal sweater. He looked at himself in the large body mirror on the inside of his closet door, at least now he looked like he wasn't a vampire. Mason grabbed up his messenger bag from the foot of his bed and placed two of the spell books in it, then he grabbed a few more articles of clothing from his closet and neatly put them in his bag. Then from on top his dresser he grabbed his wallet and stuffed it in the bottom of his bag, he had already removed his identification and credit cards so William couldn't find out who he really was. After slipping on his green Chuck Taylor's, he was set.

Mason knew exactly were William lived, he had been keeping tabs on him for some time now. It wouldn't be much of a walk to his house at all.

He didn't know how long it would take to get on William's good side but Mason hoped he could do it before William attempted to move.

***

It was sprinkling softly as Mason walked down the street, he could feel the cold rain sticking to his hair and it made him shiver. He hiked up his messenger bag on his shoulder and ran a hand through his hair.

Around him leaves quietly fell from their branches to the damp ground bellow.

Up ahead Mason could see William's little house, it was grey with white trim and had a rickety wooden porch that was covered in orangish-brown pots. He could see lights on through the side window and his heart beat faster with excitement.

Mason quickened his pace, his mind racing with so many emotions. Hatred, eagerness, anxiety.

When he was in front of the small house he stared at the door for a moment then climbed the creaking steps. He raised his hand to the door and quickly knocked a few times.

After a minute of no answer, Mason knocked again louder this time.

A few seconds passed before the door finally opened. Mason blinked in surprise, he had seen William from afar many times but never had he seen him this close. His mind finally registered how dangerous that this mission could be and he dearly hoped that he would not be found out.

“Uh, hello..” William spoke with a gentle smile. “Do you, um, need something?”

Mason looked around and then hiked his bag higher on his shoulder. “Are you William?”

“Yes-? Did, did I do something?” The witch wore a puzzled expression.

“No, well yes,” Mason sighed and ran his fingers through his damp hair. “I don't know what to do or where to go. You're a witch aren't you?”

William’s confused expression quickly vanished and for already having such a fair complexion he went paler. “Who told you that? Is this a prank or something?”

“No you must be!” Mason opened his bag and pulled out one of the spell books. “Please I just need help, I don't know what to do.”

“Put that away!” William whispered loudly. “The witch hunters might be about!”

“They're why I came to you! They've been after me, and I don't have anywhere to go.” Mason hastily shoved the book back into his bag.

William eyed Mason carefully for a moment, looked around, then quickly grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him over the threshold. “In, in! Quickly!”

Mason who was caught off balance by William’s forcible dragging stumbled inside. He looked around, he was in a living room. There was a small grey sofa covered in patterned quilts. The walls were covered in small shelves that housed so many things from candles to gems and beads and seeds and books and tiny potted plants.

“So? How did you find out about me?” William asked with his arms crossed about his chest.

Mason tore his eyes away from the fantastic mismatching of William's possessions and looked at the witch. “I needed help so I posted anonymously in an online forum asking for help and someone told me to come here, to come to you.”

William stayed quiet for a moment, Masom could feel the witch examining him. “Maybe it was Tad..” He whispered. “But he usually doesn't care about others.”

While William was muttering to himself, Mason finally took notice of what he was wearing. William had on some incredibly fluffy looking blue sweater with black shorts and white socks. He dressed not like Mason thought he would and it confused him somewhat. Especially since William showed no doubt in who he was. Was he really this naive?

“You're a new witch I'm guessing?” William finally spoke and Mason nodded. “For how long?”

“A couple of months, I haven't practiced magic much though. I've really only read the spells and such.”

“Let me see that book from earlier would you?”

Mason opened his bag again and took out both of the books he packed and handed them to William.

William carefully took the books and opened one of them. He slowly thumbed through the first couple of pages. “These are incredibly old, where did you find these?” 

“I found them when I was cleaning out the attic. At first I thought they were fake, just party props or something, but then I started to read them.”

William handed the books back and Mason put them away in his bag. “You said the witch hunters are why you're here?”

“Yes, it was like as soon as I started reading those books people kept popping up and trying to do me in.”

“That's how it was for me too,” William nodded softly, his blue hair bobbing around his face and falling into his eyes. He tucked some of it behind his ears. “I suppose you can stay here then, but don't you have any family that'll be out looking for you?”

“I can't say that I do, I lived with my invalid uncle but he recently passed.”

“Oh, I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone.” It was strange, either Mason was mishearing it or William’s voice was actually sympathetic.

“It's alright.”

“But if you are to stay here, you're going to have to help me, maybe like an apprentice. And you're going to have to follow some rules.”

“Of course, I would expect no less, I did kind of barge in on you.”

“It's fine,” William looked at Mason again. “You know, I never caught your name.”

“Oh uh, it's Mason. Mason Pines.”

“Pines.. Now that's a name I haven't heard before. Well, Mason, I hope you're ready to learn the full extent of what you've stumbled into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the first part of this chapter done for a while, but I finally took the time to finish it this morning. ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I'm a slut for witch AUs alright? So I've had this thing in my docs for a while now and I've finally gotten into my writing groove for it!
> 
> Comments are really appreciated ^^


End file.
